Shift:Hypnosis
This page needs cleanup as it was copied from another website. :This method isn't tailored to shifting or werewolves, but I can assure you that the results are *unbelievable*. If you're looking for a method with guaranteed effects, try it. The principal human problem is the INNER DIALOGUE. The first lesson will teach how to overcome this problem. The brain is the main organ of any human body, the basic part of it is the corrector that controls and co-ordinates the work of the brain and its parts. An individual is controlled by means of the corrector (If you put your palm on the forehead the corrector will be 3-5 cm. under it). http://www.playspoon.com/twi/gfx/mozg.jpg The main task of the first lesson is to learn how to control the brain and the corrector in particular. You will train to cool the corrector (you should know how to relax and master a self-hypnosis technique as all the methods suppose you are able to do it {I have found a page for those who cannot}). In the process of relaxation you should imagine that the temperature of the corrector is lower than the temperature of the rest part of the brain (it leads to the stricture of the corrector's blood-vessels that requires for the start). After you do it, it will seem that you grew dull (it is difficult to describe this state of mind with any other word). You will notice fewer thoughts and emotions in your head. You have to do this exercise every day. The first few days you will have to check the time. It should not exceed 10-15 minutes because you must not stay long in this state. There are two primary objectives in overcoming the inner dialogue: the first one is to make yourself not to come back to your previous deeds and moves playing them in your head again and again, thinking: Everything would be in a different way if I did this or that, the second one is not to utter your thoughts (Neither your tongue, nor your vocal cords should work in case we do not speak). All primary human problems arise from the complexes, practising the technique you will have fewer of them. The next objective is to make the first steps in learning how to affect the people (further "objects"). As I have already said, complexes are the primary problems of all the objects, so one can affect the objects through their complexes (By and by you will learn to find them, but we need not do this in the beginning of our studies). The first and the simplest exercise: you should learn to heat and to cool your hand. Relax, imagine this is not your hand, try to feel it, imagine it lives its own separate life, then imagine your hand getting hot or cold. Do not worry if something does not come, just train. For example, I am going to tell you how I managed to do it in the beginning of my own way: I sat in an armchair, relaxed (did not fall into trance, just relaxed), then put my hand on the elbow-rest and watched it, after that I imagined my hand living its own separate life (it may seem it has grown cold). You should put away the perception of your hand. You should give a command to your brain that this part of the body is not under control any more, tell your brain that there are no nerves between it and the hand. Then try to move your fingers, they should not move. After that imagine that your hand is heating and you will feel it heating. Later on you have to identify your hand with any other (close in size) part of the object's body, put away the perception of your hand and after that feel your hand and the object's part as one solid thing, afterwards begin to heat or to cool the hand, the objects part will start heating or cooling accordingly. This is what we needed. Examples of use: (As a rule, all the examples I give are associated with the influence on the opposite sex, as it is easy and the result is seen almost at once. In principle, one can begin with curing, in this case sore organs should be heated or cooled). Example: you want to draw the object's attention (sexual plan is the simplest, so better when the object's and the operator's sex is different, as it is the feature of the brain), you identify your hand with the object's sexual organs, heat the hand, in the same time blood springs to the object's sexual organs, the object starts experiencing a sort of sexual excitement, and, it is the most interesting thing, the object thinks of you in this moment (may be subconsciously). In the same way one can slow an object's work for a while cooling his corrector, but it cannot be done often (1 - 2 times are advisable) otherwise this object will stop responding to your influence. If you want your chief treat you positively, you should affect his (her) sexual organs only in his (her) presence or when he (she) looks at you. In realisation of this technique no borders (distance, walls etc.) matter, one can work on the object even on the opposite side of the Earth. The second very significant topic is senses (feelings). In order to pass to the next topic you should learn the concept of absolute zero (a/z). In the course of our studies (lesson 1) we learned not to think, the next stage - to learn not to feel. In principal it is just the same, the difference is that in the first lesson we calmed thoughts, now we are going to calm feelings. You should relax and feel the ENTIRE body neutral to the environment and to you (as if each cell of your body lives its own separate life, the same as it was with the hand). Absolute zero is a blend of not to think plus not to feel. You must not stay in this state for a long time as it is a narcotic for the brain and it can capture you so that you will not need any further studies. The next stage is the feelings’ imposition. You should come into the state of absolute zero, then remember any state of your mind (love, hate, joy, grief, attraction etc.) and impose this feeling on absolute zero. Example of use: You see an object, being in the state of a/z you go into this object (that means you couple your body and feelings with the object’s body and feelings), now you feel everything the object feels (as if your body becomes the object’s body). After that if you remember any feeling and impose it on the object (as on yourself), it will stay on the object after you leave. Now you can change your state, while the object cannot. Category:Really Shift